


La couette salée

by malurette



Category: Les filles de Caleb - Arlette Cousture
Genre: F/M, Facials, Flash Fic, I'm Sorry, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, you may need brain bleach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ovila, Émilie, et quelque chose qui colle dans les cheveux.<br/><s>Jetez-moi des tomates pourries. J'ai osé faire ça.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	La couette salée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La couette salée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les filles de Caleb – Le chant du coq  
>  **Couple :** Ovila et Émilie Pronovost  
>  **Genre :** ~~cracké~~ awkward!sex  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arlette Cousture, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « couette » d’après 31_jours, juillet ‘07  (mais non posté – j’ai renoncé au dernier moment, j’avais trop honte)  
>  **Avertissement :** un peu sale  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 300

Pour sûr, Émilie aime son mari. Ovila a ses défauts, elle ne peut le nier, mais elle l’aime malgré tout. Et quoiqu’elle puisse dire, elle aime quand ils font l’amour ensemble. Si seulement il ne la mettait pas en famille à chaque fois…  
Émilie aime ses enfants aussi, tous, et ne regrette pas qu’ils soient venus au monde, aucun d’eux. Elle ne se pardonnera jamais pour Louisa, d’ailleurs. Mais une famille nombreuse est bien dure à entretenir, ils devraient faire plus attention.

Quand Ovila propose une manière « sans risque » de se faire plaisir, son cœur bondit. Quand il lui montre de quoi il retourne, elle est vite moins enchantée.  
« Charles Pronovost, tu n’es qu’un dégoûtant. »  
Il faut beaucoup de persuasion et d’encouragement à son mari pour faire céder sa « belle brume ». Elle s’y essaie à contre-cœur.

Et le résultat, comme elle le craignait, s’il n’est pas un fiasco, en est bien proche… Elle ne veut pas savoir si c’est lui qui s’est écarté, voulant lui épargner un final trop déplaisant pour elle, ou si c’est elle qui a fait une fausse manœuvre au mauvais moment. Quoi qu’il en soit, la décharge d’Ovila s’est perdue sur le visage d’Émilie.  
Les mots « tu es un dégoûtant » reviennent à ses lèvres, mais cette fois elle n’arrive pas à les cracher, trop interdite par ce qui vient d’arriver autour.

Ovila se confond en excuses et tente de l’aider à essuyer le « désastre ». Avec pour seul résultat d’empirer les choses : il lui reste entre les mains une version sale de la « couette sucrée ».  
Et Émilie, folle de rage, répète encore une fois qu’il ne la touchera plus.


End file.
